Generally known, automobile steering wheels provide a position adjusting device, as shown in FIG. 1, an Japanese auto maker Nissan uses a kind of steering wheel position adjusting device a, the device which comprising a main body a1, a neck a2, an adjustment handle a3 and a telescoping column a4; wherein, the adjustment handle a3 connects to the main body a1; and the telescoping column connects to the steering wheel. When adjusting the steering wheel, a user needs to turn the adjustment handle then to lift or press down on the steering wheel, this action is a process of extending or depressing the telescoping column in the neck. In order to allow easy operation of adjusting steering wheel position, the tightness of the combination of the adjustment handle and the steering wheel position adjusting device should be just right, as well as the tightness of the telescoping column when extending or depressing should also be appropriate to allow both men and women user (different in arm strength) to easy adjusting of the steering wheel.
According to the prior art, before leaving the factory, the factory will have to test and adjust the adjustment handle and telescoping column for appropriate dynamism, during the testing and adjusting, the steering wheel adjusting device needs to be securely fixed.